Future Pez Dispenser Sets
List of Pez dispenser sets that that Pez Candy should make into actual dispensers Danger Mouse * Danger Mouse-White (Printed) Set * Penfold-Teal Stem * Baron Greenblack (w/ Nero on his shoulder)-Purple Stem * Prof. Squackencluck-Green Stem Mighty No. 9 * Beck (Hands show)-Teal Stem * Call (Hands Show, desgin all the way down to the end of her skirt)-Light Blue Stem * Dynatron-Light Green Stem Yooka-Laylee * Yooka & Laylee (Laylee is full bodied on Yooka's head)-Neon Red Stem * Trowzer (End of his tail shown, holding a brick phone)-Brown Stem * Kartos (Full Body)-Light Green Stem Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko-Blue (printed) Stem * Heffer-Red Stem * Ed Bighead-White Stem * Filbert (torso)-Yellow Stem Oggy & The Cockroaches * Oggy-Blue Stem * Dee Dee-Purple Stem * Marky-Olive Green Stem * Joey-Pink Stem * Jack-Green Stem Squid Girl * Squid Girl-White Stem Cardcaptor Sakura * Kero (Barrow Form, Wings shown on head)-Yellow Stem Tokyo Mew Mews * Mini Mew (Full Body)-Maroon Stem MegaMan * MegaMan-Light Blue Stem * ProtoMan-Red Stem * Roll (Design all the way down to the end of her dress)-White Stem * Energy Tank/Can-Silver Stem Sausage Party * Frank-Yellow Stem * Brenda-Pink Stem * Lavash (Hands Shown)-Red Stem * Douche (Full Body)-Blue Stem Crash Bandicoot * Crash-Blue Stem * Coco-Hot Pink Stem * Neo Cortex-Red Stem * Ripper Roo (Full Body)-Orange Stem * Dingodile (Hand shown, design is all the way down to the end of his flame thrower pack)-Olive Green Stem * N. Tropy (Torso)-Bluish Grey Stem * Komodo Joe-Purple Stem * Komodo Moe-Purple Stem Doctor Who * 11th Doctor-Tan (printed) Stem * Amy Pond (Torso due to the length of her hair)-Burgundy Stem * TARDIS (Full Body)-Yellow Stem * Piper-Grey Stem * Madame de Pompadour (Hands shown, all the way down to where her hands hold her dress)-Maroon Stem Once Upon a Time/Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Belle (Torso, all the way down to the puffiness of her ball skirt)-Burgany (Glittery) Stem * Ariel (Torso w/ end of her tail behind her)-Green (Glittery) Stem * Alice in Purple Dress (Torso, all the way down to the puffiness of her skirt)-Periwinkle (Glittery) Stem * Aurora (Torso, all the way down to the puffiness of her skirt)-Dark Pink (Glittery) Stem * Alice in Brown Outfit from the episode "Heart of Matter" (Torso)-Brown Stem * Elsa (Hands Shown w/ one of them holding the news paper from "A Tail of Two Sisters")-Light Blue (Glittery) Stem * The ice box Alice messed w/ in "Heart of Matter" (Full Body)-Silver Stem * Biker that frighten Elsa (Full Body in Motorcycle)-Black Stem * Merida by Yellow Buggy (Full Body, Door opened and she holds her weapons)-Nature Green Stem Disney's Alice in Wonderland * Alice (Torso)-Light Blue True and The Rainbow Kingdom * True-Pink Stem * Bartleby-Purple Stem * Grizelda (Bust Design all the way down to the end of her gown)-Blueish Grey Stem * Frookie-Yellow Stem Space Patrol Luluco * Luluco-Purple Stem McDonalds * Ronald McDonald-Yellow (printed) Stem * Grimace (Hands Shown)-Red Stem * Hamburglar-Black & White Stripe Pez * Birdie-Pink Stem * Happy (Hands Shown)-Black Stem Carl's Jr/Hardee's * Smiling Star (Full Body)-Red Stem Classic Media/Dreamworks' Classic * Felix the Cat-Yellow (Printed) Stem * Gumby-Orange Stem * Pokey-Blue Stem * Mr. Magoo-Green Stem * Baby Huey-Light Blue Stem * Richie Rich-Black (Printed) Stem * Voltron-Red Stem Woody Woodpecker * Woody-Blue Stem * Wally Walrus-Tan Stem * Buzz Buzzard-Oliver Green Stem * Chilly Willy-Red Stem Camp Camp * Max (Cyan Stem) * Neil (Yellow Stem) * Nikki (Red Stem)